


Wishes (do come true)

by Golden_Asp



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Smut, Creampie, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, established threesome, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Tony's lovers are a sight he never gets tired of, especially when he gets to join them for some birthday sex.Happy Birthday, Tony Stark.





	Wishes (do come true)

**Author's Note:**

> This is 5k words of DrPepperony smut because I realized there wasn't any gratuitous smut for that threesome and I had to FIX that. And then I realized that Tony's birthday was a thing and go the inspiration to finish this (and I really need to write something fluffy after that _last_ story I wrote. At least that one didn't end up on his birthday).
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday to the world's best defender, best dad, most awesome super hero. 
> 
> not beta-ed

Tony leans against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. His eyes travel over the very beautiful, very arousing, sight in front of him.

He stares at the creamy expanse of Pepper’s back, spattered with freckles, her red hair shifting and sliding across her back with every one of her undulations. His eyes travel down to her hips, the globes of her ass.

He grins at the sight of Stephen Strange’s cock disappearing into Pepper’s body. He licks his lips, eyes glued to the spot where they’re joined. 

Fuck, but he loves watching them together.

He loosens his tie and drops it to the floor, never taking his eyes from the couple on the bed. He can hear their moans, the sound of skin on skin, the wet slide of Stephen’s dick into Pepper’s pussy.

Quite frankly, it’s one of his favorite sounds.

He toes his shoes off and walks forward, his hands coming around to cup Pepper’s breasts. She moans, throwing her head back onto his shoulder as he rolls her nipples between his fingers.

Stephen stares up at them, Tony’s hands darker than Pepper’s pale breasts. He can just see Tony’s smirk over Pepper’s shoulder as the smaller man kisses along her neck.

Stephen’s hands rest on Pepper’s waist as she rises and falls on his rigid length, hips rolling as he meets her every thrust.

“Isn’t this just the prettiest sight to come home to?” Tony says, turning Pepper’s head and kissing her. He keeps his eyes locked on Stephen, smirking against Pepper’s lips. He kneads her breasts, loving the feel of them in his palms. 

“Got impatient,” Pepper says, arching her back as Stephen finds that spot deep inside her. 

“Got tired of waiting for me, did you?” Tony says, a laugh in his voice.

“She can be quite insistent,” Stephen says, his voice breathy as she squeezes around him.

“Don’t I know it,” Tony replies, his hands moving down, brushing over Pepper’s stomach and dipping between her legs to stroke her clit. She moans, writhing on the spear of Stephen’s cock while Tony rubs her wet nub. 

Tony nips at Pepper’s neck, kissing the red mark. “It’s my birthday and you two couldn’t wait for me?”

“We know how much you like to watch,” Pepper says, turning her head to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. He smirks into her mouth, finger dipping lower to feel the wet slide of Stephen’s dick into her body.

“And I really do. Happy fucking birthday to me,” Tony whispers. He pulls back from Pepper and leans around her, bracing his arm next to Stephen’s head. Stephen looks up at him and Tony grins. He loves that he and Pepper are the only ones that get to see Stephen like this; hair disheveled, pupils blown wide in those iridescent eyes, cheeks flushed, lips parted.

“Hey there, wizard,” Tony says, lowering his face to kiss Stephen. Stephen opens his mouth to the kiss, their tongues sweeping against the other in a familiar dance. Pepper moans, watching them. She loves watching them together, she always has. 

Tony lays out next to Stephen, half laying on top of him as they kiss. Pepper keeps riding Stephen’s cock, moaning each time she falls onto his shaft. Tony swallows Stephen’s breathy little cries, laughing at the needy noises he makes.

Pepper runs her hands down Tony’s back, tugging at his shirt. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Tony.”

“You want me naked, Pep?” Tony asks, rolling half on his side. His hand stays in contact with Stephen, stroking over his chest and playing with his nipples. Stephen’s eyes flutter, his hand reaching for Pepper. Pepper laces their fingers together as she clenches around him, head falling back at the feel of his thick cock deep inside her.

“It is your birthday, Anthony,” Stephen gasps, rolling his hips to meet every one of Pepper’s thrusts.

“It is, isn’t it?” Tony says, grinning widely. “I think I know exactly what I want.”

“Oh?” Pepper says, voice breathy as Stephen drives into her. Tony’s eyes are drawn to where they’re joined. He can see how wet Stephen’s dick is every time Pepper lifts herself almost all the way off him only to fall back down. He can hear the slick, sucking sound of them coming together and he loves it. He’s hard as hell in his pants, cock pressed against his zipper.

“I want to come inside Stephen when he comes inside you,” Tony says, voice low with desire. Stephen and Pepper both moan.

“Yes,” Pepper says.

“Yes,” Stephen seconds.

“Consent is sexy,” Tony says, rolling to his feet. He unbuttons his shirt swiftly, the need to get naked _right the fuck now_ making his fingers fumble.

“Tony, let us enjoy the show,” Pepper says. She and Stephen slow down, their breath coming in harsh pants as they step back from the edge. She adjusts herself on him, laying against his chest while he’s still deep inside her.

Tony tilts his head, admiring the view of Stephen’s cock spreading Pepper’s wet quim. He licks his lips and smirks at them, letting his shirt fall open. His lovers look at him, identical looks of lust and desire in their eyes as Tony drags his fingers over his own chest. 

He hated the scars once, but his lovers have shown him how much they love him. They’re a part of him now, and he’s accepted it. 

He tugs his shirt over his shoulder, letting it fall as he pulls his arms out of the sleeves. His nipples are hard, chest flushed beneath the scars.

He can see Stephen’s dick twitching inside Pepper, arousal coursing through him. He knows just how good that feels and he can’t wait to be sheathed inside Stephen.

He waggles his eyebrows at them and unbuckles his belt, pulling it slowly out of the belt loops and tossing it aside. Pepper rubs her chest against Stephen’s, their nipples brushing together. Stephen’s hands run up and down her smooth back, scarred fingers dipping between her cheeks to circle her pucker, to dip down a feel where his cock disappears into her. She moans his name, wriggling her hips to get him deeper inside her.

“Fuck, you two are pretty together,” Tony says, momentarily distracted.

“We’d be prettier with you naked with us,” Stephen says, waving his hand impatiently.

“You are absolutely right,” Tony says, unzipping his pants. “I am by far the prettiest of us.”

Pepper snorts, kissing Stephen’s jaw. “If you say so, Tony.”

“I know so, sweetcheeks,” Tony says with a wink.

Pepper rolls her eyes but smiles when Stephen tilts his head, their lips brushing together in a soft kiss. Tony watches, pants half undone.

“You really do get easily distracted, don’t you?” Stephen drawls, his finger stroking around Pepper’s entrance, swollen with his cock.

“Huh?” Tony asks, making them both laugh.

“Tony, drops the pants and get over here,” Pepper says, “my patience is wearing thin.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tony says, letting his pants fall to the floor. He grins at the identical groans from his lovers at the sight of his red silk panties.

“You’re wearing them,” Stephen breathes out, cock twitching rather enthusiastically inside of Pepper and making her clench around him.

“Yeah, you gave them to me. I like wearing them during meetings and imagining you blowing me under the table.”

“You just like your balls cradled by silk,” Pepper replies. “Remember, I caught you stealing and wearing my panties ages ago.”

“That was one time!”

“Because I told you to buy your own. Your bubble butt stretched mine out to the point where they didn’t fit anymore.”

Stephen laughs, the vibrations of his laughter making Pepper moan and arch her back. Tony’s cock jumps inside his panties, a wet spot spreading across the red silk.

“Excuse you, my ass is magnificent,” Tony says with a sniff, turning to present said ass to his lovers.

Pepper reaches out and smacks him playfully, hooking her fingers in the waistband and snapping it against his skin.

Tony yelps, jumping sideways and mock glaring at them. 

Stephen keeps petting Pepper, watching Tony with an arched eyebrow.

“I do believe you said something about coming inside me while I come inside Pepper.”

“Yeah?” Tony asks, pushing his panties down and stepping out of them.

“Would you hurry it up?”

“Awww, you got no staying power, old man?”

“Younger than you, douche bag.”

“Would you two stop flirting and actually get on with it?” Pepper asks wryly, clenching hard around Stephen’s cock. Stephen gasps, arching up into her as she sits back up, seating herself deeply on his length. 

“It’s my birthday. I can take as long as I want,” Tony says, walking to the bedside table and pulling out his favorite lube.

“You take much longer I’m going to make Stephen come before you even get near him,” Pepper says, rolling her hips. Stephen moans, eyes fluttering as he rests his hands on her waist.

“Nooo,” Tony whines, stepping close.

“It’s not my fault you’re both old enough that you can only get off once.”

“That sounds like a challenge, my dear,” Tony says, grinning wickedly.

“Sounded like a challenge to me,” Stephen agrees sagely. 

“Lovely. My way first,” Tony says. He crawls onto the bed and situates himself between Stephen’s legs, the expanse of Pepper’s back before him. He drops quick kisses onto her back, hands coming around to cup her breasts and roll her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. 

“Tony,” she whispers, head falling back on his shoulder. He kisses her, watching Stephen as the other man thrusts slowly into Pepper.

“Pillow,” Tony says, pointing imperiously at one of the pillows near Stephen’s head. Stephen reaches up and grabs one, shoving it at Tony. Stephen thrusts upwards hard while Tony half lifts Pepper and then he shoves the pillow under Stephen’s hips, giving himself a better angle to work with.

He lays down between Stephen’s legs, eyes locked on the up close view of Stephen’s dick pushing into Pepper’s wet pussy. “Absolutely gorgeous,” Tony says. He scoots closer, breathing in their combined musk, and then he sticks his tongue out, licking along the seam where they’re joined. Pepper and Stephen moan, Stephen letting out a strangled cry as Tony sucks his balls into his mouth.

This close to them, Tony’s senses are overwhelmed by Stephen and Pepper. He can taste Pepper’s juices on his tongue, mixed with the bitter tang of Stephen and their shared sweat. He can hear the slick, wet, squelching noises of them coming together, he can smell them, smell their arousal. 

He manhandles Stephen’s legs open a bit wider and licks a stripe from his balls to his pucker. He grins as the ring of muscles twitch at his touch and he moans when he tastes lube.

He pulls back, biting down on Pepper’s thigh.

“Did you top him before this?” he asks breathlessly.

Pepper smirks down at him, her head thrown back as Stephen brushes that spot inside her. “Maybe,” she whispers, eyes darting over to the discarded strap on from earlier.

Tony groans and bites Stephen this time. 

“You are both horribly cruel to me! It’s my birthday and you didn’t let me watch?”

“FRIDAY recorded it for you,” Pepper says, reaching down and playing with Tony’s hair. “We were going to give it to you later to watch.”

“Oh,” Tony whispers, feeling like he’s been punched in the gut by arousal. “Okay then. I’ll let you get away with it this time.”

“You should be happy,” Pepper says. “You know how tight he is. You’ll be able to get inside him faster.”

“Shit, you’re right.”

“She’s always right,” Stephen cries out, eyes rolling back as Tony shoves his tongue into Stephen’s asshole. He writhes beneath Pepper, cock twitching. Pepper moans, hands curled on Stephen’s chest as she double her pace.

Tony grins against Stephen’s hole, tongue working him open easily. He closes his eyes and imagines Stephen on his elbows and knees, ass in the air, Pepper behind him with the red and gold strap on buried to the hilt in Stephen’s ass. His cock twitches, leaking a steady stream of precome from his slit. 

He pushes a finger in alongside his tongue, moaning at the wet heat that meets him. Oh yeah, he can’t wait to watch that video later. Maybe if he asks really nicely they’ll give him a live reenactment of it. 

Stephen’s body stretches easily for a second finger, Tony’s tongue sliding between his fingers. He licks up the lube, humming at the cherry flavor. He knows it’s one of Pepper’s favorites and now he can’t get the image of her rimming Stephen out of his head either.

“Tony,” Stephen moans, his voice ragged. Pepper strokes his chest, soothing him quietly. She settles on his cock, giving him a moment to focus on Tony’s administrations. 

“I think you’re ready, sweetheart,” Tony says, rearing up and slicking his cock quickly. Fuck, but he can’t wait to be inside that.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Stephen pants, pupils blown so wide the iridescence of his eyes is nearly devoured by black. Tony plants a kiss on Pepper’s shoulder as he lines up with Stephen’s hole.

“Deep breath, baby,” Tony says, hooking his chin over Pepper’s shoulder as he pushes against Stephen’s pucker.

Stephen feels the blunt head of Tony’s cock against his entrance and he forces his eyes open. Pepper rocks on his dick, Tony’s arm around her waist. Stephen cries out when Tony slips inside him, wider and hotter than the dildo Pepper had used earlier.

“Oh god, you feel good,” Tony groans. “Still tight, even after Pepper opened you for me.” Tony presses an open mouthed kiss against Pepper’s throat, rolling his hips and pushing into Stephen until he bottoms out.

Stephen moans, reaching blindly for his lovers. Pepper gently takes his hands and kisses the scars, leaning back into Tony’s strong body. Tony kisses and licks her neck, one arm around her waist. 

He starts to move, pulling nearly all the way out of Stephen only to slam back in. Pepper moves with him; when Tony draws nearly all the way out of Stephen, she’s flush against him, his dick as deep as it can go. When Tony pushes back inside of him, she lifts herself nearly all the way off, the head of Stephen’s cock resting just inside her slick pussy. Tony’s strong arm around her waist guides her, taking some of her weight.

They move in sync, driving Stephen wild beneath and between them. Stephen cries out as Tony strokes his prostate with every hard thrust, his own cock being driven deep into Pepper’s wet channel. Heat curls in his belly as he watches Tony’s hand slink low across Pepper’s belly, dipping between the dark curls at the apex of her thighs to stroke her swollen, wet clit.

“Tony!” Pepper nearly shrieks, back arching. She clenches around Stephen, her own hand coming up to twist and pull at her nipples. Stephen finally manages to find a rhythm, pushing himself down onto Tony’s cock and then snapping his hips up into Pepper.

Pepper throws her head back and Tony sucks a mark onto her neck. She might get angry at him later, but it’ll be worth it.

He rubs her clit, his fingers slipping in her juices and moving back to feel Stephen’s dick sliding in and out of her.

“Are you close, Pepper?” Tony whispers in her ear, slamming into Stephen. His balls slap against Stephen’s body, the sound of skin on skin echoing around their room.

“Yes!”

Tony and Stephen look at each other and trade identical smirks. Tony uses his arm to pin Pepper on Stephen’s cock while Stephen slams into her. Tony nearly slips out of Stephen’s ass, but he grabs one of Stephen’s legs and wraps it around his waist. He goes still, letting Stephen do most of the work for the moment.

His fingers rub continually at Pepper’s engorged clit, his middle finger occasionally slipping back to press right where Pepper and Stephen come together.

He bites her shoulder, tongue soothing the mark as he adds just a bit more pressure to her clit. Stephen finds that spot deep inside her and strokes it repeatedly with his cock, both men intent on bringing her release first.

Pepper keens, Tony and Stephen’s names tumbling from her lips as she comes. Stephen fucks her through her orgasm, her juices squirting from her pussy. Tony keeps rubbing her clit, moaning against her skin at how utterly wet his fingers are now.

Pepper sags against Tony’s body, chest flushed, nipples hard, body loose from her orgasm.

“So beautiful,” Tony whispers in her ear. “You’re beautiful when you come for us.”

Pepper turns her head and they kiss lazily, a line of spit connecting them as she pulls back. 

“I think you need to make Stephen come now,” Pepper says slowly. Her walls flutter and clench around Stephen, drawing his cock deeper and deeper.

“I think that sounds like a marvelous idea,” Tony says. Pepper leans forward, bracing her hands on Stephen’s chest. She bends down and they kiss, Stephen’s cock nearly popping out of her she’s so wet.

“None of that,” Tony says, moving Pepper slightly so Stephen stays buried inside her. 

Stephen grunts, breathing into Pepper’s mouth as Tony starts to push into him, slowly at first and then faster. He finds Stephen’s prostate with unerring accuracy, stroking it. He runs his hands down Pepper’s back, leaving trails of her own fluids on her sweaty skin. 

Stephen opens his mouth in a silent cry, back arching as Tony drives into him. 

“Come for me, baby,” Tony groans, “fill Pepper with your cream.”

Pepper laughs, shaking her head. “Oh my god, never say that again.”

Tony just winks at her and blows her a kiss. “You know you want it.”

Pepper just shrugs. She’s certainly not going to deny it.

Pepper starts to kiss Stephen, tongue sliding into his mouth. She can feel his cock swelling, growing even harder if possible, and she knows he’s close.

Tony runs his hands down Stephen’s thighs, cock buried to the hilt in Stephen’s ass, and Pepper bites down on Stephen’s lip at the same time, and Stephen shouts as he falls over the edge, his orgasm rushing over him like a wave.

He snaps his hips up, driving his cock as deep as he can into Pepper. She moans as his cock pulses, streams of seed gushing into her womb. She clenches around him, milking him dry as he thrusts into her.

Tony moans as Stephen’s body tightens around him, his channel tightening around his cock as Stephen empties himself into Pepper.

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby,” Tony moans, going still and just savoring the feeling. 

Pepper slowly lifts herself off Stephen, braced over him as she presents herself to Tony. He stares at her loose and dripping pussy, Stephen’s seed dripping slowly out of her. She throws a wink over her shoulder at Tony and stretches out next to Stephen, running her hand along his stomach in soothing strokes. She kisses his jaw and neck, still watching Tony.

“Finish inside him,” Pepper commands, running her foot along Stephen’s thigh.

“Yes,” Stephen whispers, body sensitive. His cock is slick with Pepper’s fluids, resting against his belly and smearing his skin.

Tony grins and drags Stephen closer. Stephen wraps his legs around Tony’s waist, pulling him closer. Pepper runs one hand down Tony’s back over his ass, fingers dipping between the cleft of his ass. Tony moans as she pushes lightly at his pucker, never enough to actually breach his body, but just a gentle, constant pressure that’s always there as he starts to slam into Stephen as hard as he can.

Pepper keeps one hand on Tony’s ass, fingers resting against his pucker. She watches Stephen’s softening cock bounce with every thrust from Tony, rubbing her thighs together and spreading her juices and Stephen’s spend around.

“You two look amazing together,” Pepper whispers. She loves watching them. She loves how excited they get when they’re with each other. She loves that she gets to join them.

Stephen turns his head slightly and Pepper kisses him, still watching Tony. She can tell that Tony is close; face scrunched up as he staves off his orgasm.

“Let go, Tony,” she says. She arches her eyebrow. “Fill him with your cream.”

Stephen bursts out laughing, clenching his ass around Tony’s dick. 

Tony half glares at them before breaking into laughter. His thrusts never falter as he pushes in and out of Stephen, the drag of his dick in and out of Stephen’s ass pushing him close to the edge.

“Stephen!” Tony shouts, burying himself as deep as he can go. Stephen moans as Tony’s cock pulses, painting his walls with come. Tony pulls out before he’s finished, the last ropes of thick, white come falling across Stephen’s soft dick. 

Tony flops down on the other side of Stephen, panting and sweaty. He reaches across Stephen’s body and links his hand with Pepper’s, grinning at her over Stephen’s chest.

Pepper smiles and sits up, moving to look at Stephen’s abused hole. She loves it when her boys creampie each other. She loves watching their spend drip from the other’s body.

She drags her fingers through Tony’s spunk and sucks it off, winking at both men staring at her with undisguised lust.

She stretches out between them, their legs tangled together.

“So, you two think you can get it up again?”

“Give us a few minutes,” Tony says, patting her breast.

“Well, you just lie back for a moment, birthday boy,” Pepper says, arching into his touch. “I have something for you to eat.”

Tony’s eyes light up as she moves to straddle his face, lowering her mound to his mouth.

Stephen props himself up, running his hand up and down Pepper’s calf. Tony pulls Pepper close and buries his face in her pussy, tongue driving straight in. He can taste her juices and Stephen’s come and fuck, he loves them both. Pepper moans, head falling back as Tony’s tongue wriggles and strokes her insides.

“Hmm, you’re so good at that,” Pepper moans, grinding her cunt into his mouth. Tony grins, lapping up everything that drips from her pussy. 

Stephen runs his hand down Tony’s stomach, touching his cock. Tony moans, body twitching as Stephen loosely wraps his hand around Tony’s length. 

Pepper can feel another orgasm quickly approaching as Tony licks from her gushing slit to her clit and back, driving his tongue into her as deep as he can.

“I want to fuck you from behind while you eat her out,” Stephen whispered in his ear. Tony whines, pulling back slightly and looking at Stephen with wide eyes. 

“Oh god, yes please,” Tony says.

“I’ll prep him for you,” Pepper says, quivering from how close Tony had gotten her.

“Thank you,” Stephen says, smiling. They all know that Stephen can’t really finger Tony open, and Pepper is more than willing to help. Stephen does love to watch.

Pepper carefully moves off Tony’s face, smiling at how his chin is slick with her juices. Stephen leans over and kisses him hard, licking into his mouth and chasing the taste of Pepper.

“On your hands and knees, Tony,” Pepper says, smacking his side lightly. Tony grins, giving Stephen one last kiss before rolling onto his stomach. He presents his ass to Pepper, cock hanging between his legs.

Pepper grabs the lube while Stephen reclines, giving himself a perfect view of Tony’s pert ass. Pepper winks at him and pulls Tony’s cheeks apart, showing off his pucker.

“Gorgeous,” Stephen says. Pepper hums in agreement and squirts a generous amount of lube on Tony’s ass. Tony’s pucker twitches at the cold fluid and he whines, looking over his shoulder at her.

She smirks, rubbing her finger through the slick lube and pressing against his pucker. She strokes it gently, finally pushing in. Tony moans as her thin finger curls inside him. Stephen leans forward, resting his chin on Tony’s buttcheek and watching as Pepper thrusts her finger in and out.

She pushes a second finger in, gently scissoring her fingers apart. Stephen tilts his head to get a perfect view. 

Pepper bends over and kisses Stephen gently, humming into his mouth. Stephen smiles into the kiss, eyes drawn to where her fingers disappear into Tony’s ass. His cock is starting to fill again, twitching slowly back to life. He reaches around Tony’s thigh and cups his balls, rolling them between his fingers.

Pepper works a third digit into him, biting at Tony’s ass. Tony whines, hips jerking slightly as she spreads her fingers wider. She kisses the swell of Tony’s butt, lifting her eyes to smile at Stephen. Stephen smiles back, leaning over Tony to seal their lips together. Pepper smiles into the kiss, curling her middle finger and grazing Tony’s prostate. Tony keens, clutching the pillow to his chest.

“He’s all yours,” Pepper says, pulling her fingers out and wiping them on the blankets. Stephen croons happily, biting the meat of Tony’s ass.

They take a few moments to rearrange themselves; Pepper propped up on the multitude of pillows like a queen, another pillow under her hips to give Tony easier access. Tony’s face is buried between her legs, ass in the air. Stephen buries himself in Tony’s body with one swift stroke, making him cry out into Pepper.

Pepper buries her fingers in Tony’s hair, moaning as his tongue works inside her, drinking down her juices and Stephen’s seed from their earlier round. Tony’s hard cock bounces with every thrust from Stephen, a line of precome dripping to the blanket. Pepper moans, dragging her nails across his scalp as she watches Stephen. 

Stephen holds Tony’s hips as tightly as he can, slamming into him from behind. Each thrust rocks Tony’s face into Pepper’s quim, his tongue working double time to bring her to pleasure.

Pepper moans, thrusting into his face as Tony works her over. She and Stephen lock eyes and she reaches her free hand across Tony’s back, touching Stephen’s fingers. Stephen smiles at her, shifting to find Tony’s prostate.

Tony shouts against Pepper’s body, back arching as Stephen strokes that bundle of nerves repeatedly. Pepper's head falls back as Tony sucks her clit into his mouth, rolling it carefully between his teeth.

Pepper screams Tony’s name, pulling on his hair as she comes again. He drinks everything she has to offer, pulling back with a shout as he feels Stephen come inside him. Stephen’s hips stutter as he sends his load deep into Tony’s body. Tony’s own cock hangs heavy and dripping between his legs as he rocks back onto Stephen, sending them both to the bed.

Stephen grunts, taking Tony’s weight as the new angle drives him deeper into Tony’s ass. Tony reaches for Pepper, dragging her close and situating her over his cock. Pepper takes the hint and guides him inside her, both of them moaning as they come together. Tony isn’t as long as Stephen is, but he’s wider and she loves the stretch, the way her nether lips stretch to accommodate his girth.

“So close,” Tony cries, grabbing Pepper by the hips and slamming into her. He slides easily in and out of her pussy, her own juices and Stephen’s seed slicking his way. 

Pepper wraps her arms around Tony’s neck, the two panting into each other’s mouths. Stephen runs his hands over both of them, cock still buried deep inside Tony. He drops kisses against Tony’s sweaty shoulders, dragging his teeth over his flesh. 

“Pepper!” Tony cries, emptying himself into her. She moans, crushing their lips together as she feels his cock pulse inside her, his own spend joining Stephen’s inside her.

The three of them collapse against the ruined sheets, breathing hard. Pepper presses a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips and pulls off, clenching as best she could to keep everything in. Together, she and Stephen get Tony laid out on one side of the bed. Stephen kisses Tony’s shoulder and pulls out of him, groaning when the air hits his dick. 

Between him and Pepper, they strip the bed of the soiled blankets and wipe Tony’s body clean. Tony lies there, watching them with a lazy smile as they clean each other. Stephen brings Tony a bottle of water to wash his mouth out and Tony smiles gratefully at him.

“Enough,” Tony says, making grabby hands at them. “The birthday boy wants to cuddle and sleep.”

“You actually want to sleep? Be still my heart,” Pepper says, crawling into the bed next to him.

“Be nice to me,” Tony says, laughing. Pepper shakes her head and kisses him soundly on the lips. Stephen gets into bed on the other side of Tony, leaning across him to offer Pepper a kiss before lying back down.

He presents his back to Tony, knowing that Tony loves to be the big spoon. Tony wraps an arm around Stephen’s trim waist and pulls him close, spooning around him as best he could with their height difference. Tony presses a kiss to the back of Stephen’s neck, breathing in his comforting scent.

Pepper curls around Tony, her arm over his waist and tucked half under his arm to rest on Stephen’s hip. Stephen reaches down and pulls the blanket over the three of them and Tony snuggles happily between them.

Stephen laces his fingers with Tony’s over his stomach, eyes already drifting shut.

“Thank you,” Tony whispers to them both. “I loved my birthday gift.”

Stephen smiles, squeezing Tony’s fingers. “Happy birthday, Anthony. I love you.”

“Love you too, Stephen,” Tony whispers. 

“Love you, Pepper,” Stephen slurs, the long day catching up to him.

Pepper strokes his hip, smiling against Tony’s neck. “And I love you, Stephen.” 

She kisses Tony’s head, her legs tangled with his. “And you, Mr. Stark. I love you. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Pep. I love you too.” She can hear the smile in his voice and she closes her eyes.

Tony lays there a moment, listening to the quiet breathing of his lovers. He smiles, tucking his face closer to Stephen’s shoulder. 

He can’t remember the last time he’d had such a great birthday. He grins, hugging Stephen tighter to him and reveling in the feel of Pepper’s body against his back.

He can’t wait until his next birthday, and the many to come after.

Tony closes his eyes, breathing deeply. Surrounded by his lovers, he drifts off into a deep sleep, happy and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
